Eden Starling
Eden Starling is the main protagonist in Barbie in A Christmas Carol. She is played by Barbie, and Morwenna Banks provides her speaking voice, while Melissa Lyons is Eden's singing voice. Story Eden is a famous singer in the Victorian era of England. However, Eden is very cruel to her employees and never in a good spirit. After her performance singing O Christmas Tree, she was furious finding that her tea and crumpets is not there, causing her to be enraged. Her friend, Catherine, supposedly served her, but she was busy making clothes. Eden is always in a bitter mood because she was raised by her aunt, who would always tell her: "In a selfish world, the selfish succeed." Eden was so mad at Catherine and her other workers that she made them work on Christmas. That night Eden was visited by the ghost of her aunt, Marie. She is chained bound with mirrors connected to it because of what she's done while she was alive and tells her to change. Eden soon was visited by three spirits, each showing her the past, present, and future. It firstly shows Eden's dull past, living with her Aunt. She and Catherine were great friends. Aunt Marie didn't let Eden to go to the Beadnell's house for Christmas, saying that she has to rehearse more if she wants to be a star. However, while Aunt Marie is sleeping, Eden manages to escape and go to the Beadnell's house to celebrate. Later, Aunt Marie came to the Beadnell's house looking for Eden. In that moment Eden told the Spirit of Christmas Past to send her in her room, because the outcome was too painful to see and explained that she lost her christmas spirit because of that painful chiristmas she had because of her aunt. When Eden was shown the present by the Spirit of Christmas Present, she sees her employees teasing her behind her back, even Catherine. She was furious, but slowly had a change of heart when she sees the orphanage Catherine helps. Overhearing a conversation about the orphanage closing due to lack of funding, Eden shows concern for the orphans' future and wants to know if they'll survive. However, the ghost repeated her cruel words which offended her and she demands they leave at once. When Spirit of Christmas Future shows Eden her terrible future with her being poor and Catherine as a cruel fashion designer, she decides to change her future and be a lot nicer to her workers. That morning, she rushes to find presents for her workers. When they arrive, she greets them and lets them take the rest of the holidays off and her workers were delighted to see eden had changed and cathrine was happy to see her friend has her christmas spirit back. Personality At first time of the movie, Eden was shown to be rude, selfish, and bad-tempered. But as the plot thickens, her attitude is proved justifiable. As the kid, Eden wasn't so selfish or rude. She was very friendly and good person. But because of her strict and egoistic aunt, Marie, who never let Eden to be free and who always said that "In a selfish world, the selfish succeed", she grew up with confidence in the words of her aunt. In the possible future shown by the Spirit of Christmas Future, penniless and jobless Eden was a lot more timid and modest, a life of hardship and poverty having humbled her greatly. But after the three spirits visit her, she repents her disposition and changes into a kind, lovable and genuine person - her true self. Category:Heroines Category:European Category:British Category:Characters with British accent Category:Blonde Hair Category:Barbie Characters Category:Spoiled Sweet